As well known in the art, a dual bearing reel for fishing includes a reel frame; a spool rotatably installed within the reel frame; a handle installed at one side of the reel frame and rotating and activating the spool; and a side cover installed outside the reel frame.
The side cover refers to a means for covering the spool installed within the reel frame and other parts.
The side cover includes a side cover detachable apparatus. The side cover detachable apparatus separates and combines the side cover to the reel frame according to need. This is to separate the spool from the reel frame by separating the side cover from the reel frame at the time of check or change of parts, specifically, the spool in use.
However, the conventional side cover detachable apparatus has a drawback that because it is of a protrusive appearance from the side cover, a fishing line is entangled in the side cover detachable apparatus in use, thereby causing a hindrance to a fishing operation. As a solution to this drawback, attempt has been made to unevenly install the side cover detachable apparatus on the side cover. However, this causes troublesomeness in use because the side cover detachable apparatus is installed in a position where it is inconvenient for operation.
Also, a conventional locking apparatus has a drawback of incurring a higher cost because it is manufactured using not a work piece but a metal mold.